Suì-Fēng, Shunsui, Love, Rose, Sajin, Lisa, Tōshirō
Prolog Nachdem Sosuke Aizen seine letzte Espada-Verbündete, Tia Harribel, eigenhändig tötet, um sich ungestört den "Möchtegern-Arrancar" und der Gotei 13 zu widmen, machen diese sich bereit Aizen zu besiegen, auch wenn sie ihre letzten Kräfte dafür sammeln müssen. Ichigo Kurosaki ist jedoch geschockt darüber, denn die Kämpfer sind von ihren letzten Kämpfen bereits arg angeschlagen und bezeichnet ihr Handeln als verrückt. Shinji Hirako gibt darauf zurück, dass es nichts Verrückteres gäbe, als Ichigo alleine kämpfen zu lassen und dass der Kampf jedem Einzelnen von ihnen gehöre. Eine Armee aus vier Kommandanten und Vizards tritt ihrem schlimmsten Feind, Aizen entgegen und wissen, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben können, nun zu verlieren. Gotei 13 und Vizards verbünden sich gegen Aizen! Als Erstes greift Toshiro Hitsugaya, Aizen mit seinem Zanpakuto an, welcher den Angriff mit seinem Schwert ohne sichtliche Mühe blockt. Anschließend meint er auch noch das solche Angriffe sinnlos seien, doch Toshiro sagt, er habe Aizen angegriffen, um ihn nicht die Hypnose benutzen zu lassen. Aizen bemerkt daraufhin, dass Shunsui Kyoraku ihn derweil von der Seite angegriffen hat. Jedoch prallt der Schlag an einer von ihm erschaffenen Kidō-Barriere ab. Derweil sieht man ein Gespräch zwischen Shinji Hirako, Sajin Komamura und Ichigo, welche diesem (mehr oder weniger) dankbar für sein Erscheinen sind, da er auch Retsu Unohana "mitgebracht" hat, welche die Kämpfenden mit ihren Heilungskräften unterstützen kann. Danach machen sich die Vizards und Komamura ebenfalls in den Kampf auf. Suì-Fēng teilt Ichigo mit, dass die Gotei 13 nicht gegen Aizen kämpfen, um zu sterben, sondern, um frei zu leben. Sie und auch Marechiyo Omaeda machen sich danach ebenfalls auf. Ichigo erkennt, dass alles, was er tun kann, ist, an die Stärke der Kommandanten und Vizards zu glauben. thumb|left|Selbst im Bankai chancenlos Nachdem Toshiro und Aizen ihre Klingen gekreuzt haben, sprechen sie darüber, dass es zwei Dinge gibt, weswegen ein Shinigami seine Waffe zieht. Aus Pflichtgefühl oder aus Hass. Jemand, der dies aus letzterem Grund tut, ist es nicht wert, Kommandant zu sein. Aizen meint, es sei amüsant, dass Toshiro, derjenige, der am meisten Hass für ihn hegt, dies sagt. Ihr Gespräch wird durch Shunsui unterbrochen, welcher Aizen abermals angreift, dieser entkommt aber mittels Shunpo. Shunsui meint, er sei gelangeweilt, wenn der Sprechende keine hübsche Frau sei. Toshiro kann seine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren und aktiviert auf einmal sein Bankai Daigen Hyourinmaru und verspricht, Aizen zu töten, auch, wenn er dann nicht mehr wert ist, ein Kommandant zu sein. Shunsui ermahnt ihn, daraufhin sich doch etwas zu beruhigen. thumb|Toshiro gibt alles Der junge Kommandant sagt, er würde Aizen so stark unter Druck setzen, dass er keine Chance haben wird, die Absolute Hypnose einzusetzen. Daraufhin greift er Aizen mit Hyouryuu Senbi an und erzeugt eine Art Schockwelle aus Eis, welcher Aizen jedoch mit Leichtigkeit entkommt. Doch auf einmal wird Aizen von zwei gigantischen Waffen von beiden Seiten angegriffen - Sajin Komamuras und Love Aikawas Shikai-Formen - Komamuras gigantische Klinge, sowie Loves Hammer Tengumaru preschen von links und rechts auf ihn zu und drohen ihn zu zerdrücken. Doch auch diesem Angriff entkommt Aizen mit Shunpo. Auf einmal wird Sajin Komamuras Schwert mit einem Kidō entzweigetrennt. Aizen nennt es naiv, ihn mit roher Kraft vernichten zu wollen und will Sajin erklären, was "wahre" Kraft bedeutet. Komamura geht mit seinem [[Tenken#Bankai|Bankai Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō]]. Doch ein einziger Schwertstrich Aizens reicht, um das Bankai zu zerstören und ihm (Und somit auch Komamura selbst) einen Arm abzuschlagen. Vor Schmerz schreiend, greift Sajin seinen Gegner wutentbrannt an. Doch dieser schwingt bloss sein Schwert, um Komamura mit einem Schnitt in die Seite zu Boden zu zwingen. Love und Rose wollen Aizen keine Ruhe gönnen und greifen ihn gleich danach von hinten an, doch Aizen packt Roses Waffe mit einer Hand, zieht ihn an sich heran und besiegt ihn. Derweil bemerkt Ichimaru Gin, welcher eine lange Zeit als Zuschauer fungiert, dass die Gotei 13 und Vizards Aizens Kräfte absolut falsch verstehen. Absolute Hypnose ist zwar zweifellos eine starke Fähigkeit, doch Aizens Stärke ist viel höher als nur dies - und auch viel höher als das Verstehen eines normalen Sterblichen. Danach benutzt Aizen Roses Kinshara, um dessen Kameraden Love zu umschlingen, zu sich heranzuziehen und ebenfalls zu besiegen. Ichigo Kurosaki beobachtet geschockt, wie seine Verbündeten einer nach dem anderen zu Boden gezwungen werden, obwohl Aizen sich nicht einmal richtig anzustrengen scheint. Als nächstes tritt Lisa Yadomaru mit aufgesetzter Hollow-Maske gegen Aizen an und schlägt mit ihrem Shaolin Spaten Haguro Tonbo nach ihrem Gegner, dieser weicht mit einer Bewegung zur Seite aus, in einem Augenblick ist ihre Waffe entzweigetrennt und sie selbst mit einem Schnitt im Halsbereich besiegt. Aizen bemerkt, dass er bereits eine Armee aus echten Arrancar befohlen hat und jemand, wie die Vizards, die Hollow-Kräfte "imitieren" keine Chance gegen ihn haben wird. Die brennenden Gletscher Auf einmal tritt Suì-Fēng direkt vor Aizen auf, um Kommandant gegen Kommandant gegen ihn anzutreten. Aizen bemerkt, dass es irrsinnig für jemanden wie Suì-Fēng ist, ihm direkt gegenüberzutreten, statt ihn aus einem blinden Winkel anzugreifen. Nach einer kurzen Disskusion benutzt Suì-Fēng eine unbekannte Shunpo-Technik, um Kopien ihrer selbst zu erschaffen und meint, sie würde dieses "Spektakel" benutzen, um Aizen zu töten. Als dieser sein Schwert gegen Suì-Fēng benutzen will, wird sein Arm auf einmal festgefroren - von Toshiro Hitsugaya, welcher in den Kampf eingegriffen hat. Soifon rast auf Aizen zu und benutzt ihre Technik ''Tod in zwei Schritten'' gegen ihn... und trifft ihn auch, jedoch ist Aizen unverletzt, geschweige denn tot. Aizen hat einfach sein Reiatsu benutzt, um den Angriff zu negieren. Doch dies ist noch nicht alles - von hinten taucht Shunsui aus einem Schatten auf und durchbohrt seinen Gegner. Wie sich herausstellt, ist sein Schatten über das Eis, erschaffen von Toshiro gehuscht. Da Aizen nun in doppelter Gefangenschaft ist, will Toshiro ihm nun mit seinem Bankai den Rest geben und stürmt auf ihn zu. Doch Aizen bricht im letzten Moment aus dem Eis und macht sich bereit, den Angriff zu blocken, ohne zu wissen, dass es bereits zu spät ist - Shinji Hirakos Sakanade ist bereits aktiv, so dass die Welt verkehrt herum und Toshiros Angriff erfolgreich ist. Mit seinem Schwert stösst der junge Kommandant seinem Gegner mitten durch die Brust. Die brechenden Gletscher Aizen greift sich an die Brust und sackt mit einem Sterbensfluch zusammen. Die Gotei 13 kann ihr Glück kaum fassen - die Kommandanten haben Aizen tatsächlich getötet! Nur Momo Hinamori benimmt sich eigenartig. Auf einmal schreit Ichigo die Shinigami an und fragt, was sie eigentlich tun. Auf einmal sieht man statt dem toten Aizen Hinamori, welche Toshiros Schwert durch die Brust stecken hat. Die Kommandanten sind geschockt, besonders Toshiro. Hinter Iba Tensuzaemon und Izuru Kira, welche Hinamori versorgt haben, erscheint Aizen und schlitzt sie nieder. Es wird klar, dass Aizen Absolute Hypnose benutzt hat, um Toshiro Hinamori durchbohren zu lassen. Shinji fragt Aizen verbissen, wie lange er es schon benutzt hat. Daraufhin antwortet Aizen mit der Gegenfrage, wie lange Shinji schon denkt, dass er es nicht benutzt, denn all seine Gegner haben während des Kampfes bereits mehrere Male auf sein Schwert gesehen. Ausser sich darüber, dass er seine eigene Freundin getötet/verletzt hat, stürmt Toshiro auf Aizen zu. Die anderen Kommandanten und Shinji versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten, als Aizen bemerkt, dass alle weit offen stehen. Es dauert keine Minute, bis Aizen alle vier niedergeschlitzt hat. Epilog Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako und Shunsui Kyoraku sind kampfunfähig, ebenso Toshiro, welcher einen Arm und ein Bein verliert. Aizen meint, er würde die Kommandanten nicht töten, sie sollen bloss hilflos zusehen, wie er die Soul Society besiegt. In diesem Moment wird er von Yamamoto angegriffen. Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Soifons Kämpfe Kategorie:Rōjūrōs Kämpfe Kategorie:Shunsuis Kämpfe Kategorie:Loves Kämpfe Kategorie:Shinjis Kämpfe Kategorie:Lisas Kämpfe Kategorie:Toshiros Kämpfe Kategorie:Sajins Kämpfe